One Ghost History
by Ariasu Fanel
Summary: Claire se había quedado sola cazando fantasmas, trabajando para una mujer de largo cabello negro y dueña de una misteriosa tienda de...¿magia?


Corria desesperada, intentando hallar a la vez que huia de su perseguidor, alguna bala entre los miles de bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalones, mirando cada cierto tiempo detrás de ella para asegurarse de que aun le llevaba mucho ventaja a quien la seguía. El hecho de que muchas de las veces que miraba, el pasillo detrás de ella estuviera vacio era la señal que necesitaba para saber de que seguia aun detrás de ella. Sonrio al encontrar entre uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta cinco balas y las introdujo con rapidez dentro de su revolver, deteniendose con un derrape y girandose con rapidez hacia quien la perseguia, que se detuvo delante de ella.

El rostro del fantasma estaba contraido en una mueca, que dejaba ver sus largos y amarillos dientes afilados, destacando de entre la piel negra y los ojos rojos, el resto del cuerpo siendo solamente una nube negra que se iba desvaneciendo con lentitud.

**~¿A que esperas exactamente, humana estupida?~**pregunto el gato negro delante de ella, en posición de ataque para proteger a la chica si el fantasma decidia atacar antes de tiempo.

**~No seas desesperado,Kaya~**murmuro la joven adolescente, apuntando con su arma justo entre los ojos del fantasma, que parecia burlarse de ella con la mirada, retándola a que disparara si pensaba que ese era el metodo para deshacerse de el**~Encuentra el descanso eterno que mereces...**

El disparo resono entre las viejas paredes de la vieja escuela, ahora sumida en un profundo silencio.

**~Buen trabajo después de todo, humana.**

**~De nada~**dijo la pelirroja chica mientras se desataba la coleta que se había hecho al inicio de la persecución, dejando que su melena ondulada cayera hasta casi sus rodillas**~¿Cuantos llevamos esta semana, Kaya?**

**~Ocho fantasmas, y dos portergeist~**contesto el gato, lamiéndose una de sus patas.

**~Y solo estamos a jueves~**murmuro la chica, escondiendo su arma en el estuche debajo de su chaqueta, en su cadera, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la planta baja para salir de aquella vieja escuela**~Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré lo que quieras de comer, Kaya.**

"Claire Miyanoshita. 16 años. Estudiante de Periodismo." Era lo que ponía la placa que colgaba de su cuello y que le daba total libertad de entrar en la vieja escuela en cualquier momento del día, ya que podía poner de escusa el hecho de que estaba intentando encontrar una buena historia que contar para sus estudios.  
¿Estudios? Mas bien era una simple tapadera para poder seguir con su trabajo de sellar fantasmas sin levantar las sospechas de las demás personas.

Suspiro, bajando las escaleras de entrada a la nueva escuela y miro al gato negro sobre su hombro, al notar como este se acomodaba allí.

**~¿Y cuando volveremos a donde se encuentra la joven Yuuko?~**pregunto el felino, desde su sitio en el hombro de su supuesta "dueña"

Otro suspiro abandono los labios de la chica y negó con la cabeza.

**~Ah, ya veo que prefieres ver al joven muchacho que vive al lado de tu casa~**comento el negro gato**~Supongo que no te puedo reprochar nada, Claire, a fin de cuentas eres solo una joven humana en plena adolescencia.**

**~ Discúlpame por ser una simple humana en plena adolescencia,¿quieres Kaya?~**ironizo la pelirroja, antes de sonrojarse por las palabras del gato, cuando logro procesarlas su cansado cerebro**~¡¿Y de que muchacho hablas?**

El gato simplemente se bajo del hombro de la chica de un salto y sonrió malvadamente antes de irse corriendo, rumbo a algún lugar desconocido por la joven.

**~¡Arg!Ese gato puede con mi paciencia~**murmuro la adolescente, deteniendose en el puente, asomándose al río que transcurría debajo de la arquitectura.

Aquello de seguir fantasmas y mandarlos al sueño eterno había sido divertido (y aterrador) cuando era una simple niña, pero había perdido su atractivo en cuanto fueron creciendo. Y los demás empezaron a separarse.

Nicole había sido la primera en dejar atrás todo lo que fuera cazar fantasmas, centrándose en sus estudios.

Después le siguió Paul, harto ya de arriesgarse en situaciones de máximo peligro para terminar sin recibir nada a cambio. Y Ben había decidido que se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor como para seguir pensando en fantasmas.

Al final, solamente habían quedado Ned y ella con aquella tarea, y aunque tenían a Kaya y siempre salían victoriosos de sus aventuras, aquello ya no era ni divertido ni entretenido. Solamente aterrador.  
Y poco mas de tres meses después de que Ben dejara lo de los fantasmas, Ned también lo dejo, concentrándose en una sola cosa: su nueva novia.

Un bufido escapo de los labios de la pelirroja al recordar el sonriente rostro de su amigo cuando le presentó a su "novia"

**~Homayo Minazawa~**murmuro la chica, cruzándose de brazos sobre la barandilla del puente y apoyando su mentón sobre estos**~Hasta su nombre suena delicado...**

De grandes ojos castaños, piel pálida, fina y suave al tacto. Largos y brillantes cabellos rubios, Homayo Minazawa era una frágil y dulce belleza capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre que se le pusiera por delante. Y aunque eso era suficiente para ser odiada por casi todas las chicas de su instituto, no era la razón por la cual la joven Claire la maldecía siempre que podía. La razón era el simple hecho de que, de todos los chicos que declaraban amarla, ella se había fijado justamente en su amigo Ned, algo que ella aun no comprendía del todo.

Estaba celosa (aunque no lo demostrara) y simplemente había decidido que ella sería la que continuaría con la misión de encontrar y sellar a los fantasmas. Ella sola.

**~Soy lo peor del mundo~**declaro con desgana antes de separarse de la barandilla y continuar su camino rumbo a su casa. Aun debía hacer la cena para ella, su padre y su hermano (sin contar a Kaya) y sabia que si seguía pensando en lo "mala persona" que era, volvería a deprimirse, como últimamente solía ocurrirle cada dos por tres.


End file.
